To Be A Broken Angel
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: Birthday Fic For Naruto- Sometimes he wanted to die, end it all but then he remembered that that's what they wanted so he continued to live. To fight another day. To continue to be the person he's not.


**The Broken Angel**

…

**Twinkle: Hey guys. How random is that. This year, Naruto's birthday is 10/10/10. COOL! Hope you enjoy. (Kyuubi's a girl.)**

**Summary: **Sometimes he wanted to die, end it all but then he remembered that that's what _they_ wanted so he continued to live. To fight another day. To continue to be the person he's not.

…

Naruto opened his eyes just to see the same plain ceiling that he saw every day. He sighed. _It never changes._ He looked outside and saw people running around. What were they doing? Then it clicked. _Oh great._ he thought bitterly. _It's my fucking birthday._

"**Kit, don't be like that."** Kyuubi said from the back of his mind. He sat up.

"It doesn't matter. Nobody cares except you. Today's the only day I can be myself and not act like a happy-go-lucky idiot." Naruto said. Kyuubi sighed.

"**Happy Birthday, kit."** Kyuubi said before disappearing in the back of his mind. Naruto got off his bed and walked over to his closet before pulling out a black top and black shorts and putting it on. He trotted out of his bedroom, into the kitchen and opened the cabin, revealing nothing but cup ramen. He closed the cabin with a sigh and grabbed an apple of the counter, sitting down at his kitchen table while munching on the apple. He stared at the wall for a long while before throwing the apple core away and getting up. He slipped on his black sandals before walked out the door, locking it with his keys.

The walk around the city was the same. The civilians still glared at him, the stores still prohibited him, the shinobi tried to kill him. _Eighteen years and nothing has changed. What a load of bull._ He was half tempted to just skip his _team_ meeting and go sit on top of his father's head for the rest of the day but then the council will tell some shinobi and that shinobi will try to kill him. So he reluctantly changed his direction and started towards training ground seven.

He found out that his father was the Yondaime two years ago. The old pervert, who surprisingly survived the fight with Pein, gave him the scroll as a birthday present. At first he was angry at his father for placing this burden on him but forgave him when he said that he only wanted him to be seen as a hero. Naruto understood that his father was under a lot of pressure with the death of his wife and Naruto's mother Kushina, fighting with Sasuke's fucked up great grandfather Madara, and trying to keep Kyuubi, who was under Madara's control, away from the village. It was ironic how Minato's head is where he always went for peace.

Sasuke came back a year and a half ago after he nearly killed his brother. It turns out that Itachi wasn't as fucked up as everybody made him out to be. It was Madara who killed the clan and had henged into Itachi to frame him. Itachi was on a mission the whole time. After Sasuke figured this out, he dragged Itachi back to Konoha. Both Uchiha's were welcomed with open arms. Naruto could understand Itachi being welcomed but after Sasuke had tried to destroy Konoha with Orochimaru a few months before he came back, the bastard should have been executed. Naruto and Itachi talked on regular bases to catch up on old times back when Itachi protected Naruto while in the Anbu. His idiot of a younger brother still had his superior complex and liked to tease him all the time.

Kakashi was like Naruto's older brother, always looking out for him in secret. Kakashi really didn't want to train Sasuke or even have him on his team but the council demanded it. The only people he could really call family were Kakashi, Itachi, the old pervert, Iruka, the old hag, Shizune, Kyuubi, Gaara, and the other seven Bijuu and Jinchuuriki that he saved from Akatsuki. By the time he finished his thoughts, he realized he was at the training grounds. Sasuke and his royal slut Sakura were already there. He calmly strolled over to the bridge and sat on the rail, waiting for his never-on-time-unless-it's-life-threatening brother. He watched as the birds caught some worms and the squirrels chase each other but was rudely interrupted when Sakura blocked his view.

"Naruto-baka, are you listening to me? Kami, I don't even how you became a ninja! You suck and you'll never be as good as Sasuke-kun! You're a worthless orphan that doesn't anything!" Sakura yelled before huffing. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. He jumped off the rail and was about to sock Sakura in the face when someone grabbed his arm.

"Naruto," it was Kakashi, "you know doing that will on get you in trouble." he whispered. Naruto yanked himself out of Kakashi's grip and sat back on the rail.

"What's our mission?" Sasuke asked coolly, making Sakura swoon. Naruto looked at them in disgust.

_The annoying girl knows nothing! She better thank Aniki. If it weren't for him, she would be squirming on the ground like the worm she is._ Naruto thought bitterly.

"**Kit, Kakashi is right. You know the council is just waiting for you to mess up. Be careful."** Kyuubi said. Naruto mentally nodded.

"We have a mission today." Kakashi said as he took out his favorite familiar book. "But first we're going to spar. Naruto you'll spar with-" Naruto cut him off.

"I have _her_ as a sparring partner." Naruto said. "I don't feel like fighting with those two today." Kakashi gave him a look. "Just because today is so _special_ for me, I want to let loose." Due to Naruto's training with his small surrogate family, he was an all round shinobi. Naruto did some hand seals before slamming his hands on the ground. There Kyuubi stood in all her glory. She was in her human form without her tails but with her ears, fangs, and claws. Sasuke snorted.

"Wow dobe. You suck so much that you have to fight a girl in order to win?" he asked. Naruto glared harshly at the Uchiha.

"Stay out of this Uchiha." Naruto said. Kyuubi walked to the center of the training grounds along with Naruto.

"All out?" Kyuubi asked as a scythe appeared in her hand through fire.

"Nope. I can't show them too much." Naruto said as he focused chakra to his hands and his twin katana, Red Darkness, appeared in a poof of smoke. Both blades were red and black and he a nine tailed fox on them. He smirked when Sakura gapped at the katanas and Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. Naruto and Kyuubi stood still for a few seconds before they blurred out of sight only to meet in the middle one eighth of a second later. The continued to meet strikes until they skidded back to their original spaces, not even tired. Kyuubi smirked.

"You're getting better, kit." she said. Naruto nodded before they ran at each other again, meeting in a clash of blades, sending sparks everywhere. They continued this until Kyuubi put her hand up before Naruto could charge at her. "I think that is enough for today. You have official have me matched in kenjutsu. Congrats, kit." Naruto grinned as his swords went up in smoke.

"Awesome." he said. Before Kyuubi could disappear, Sasuke spoke up.

"Where did you get the power?" Sasuke demanded angrily. Kyuubi stepped up and glared.

"I did. What of it?" she asked hotly.

"I command you to teach me!" Sasuke said. Kyuubi's glare intensified.

"I don't have to listen to you at all. I am my own person Uchiha and if you don't shut your trap, you will be in a world of pain!" Kyuubi barked before disappearing. Sasuke growled.

"You," he pointed at Naruto, "teach me!"

"No." Naruto said calmly. He turned to Kakashi but before he could speak, he was lifted off the ground by Sasuke.

"You don't have any choice in the matter. I will tell the council then you will have to teach me." Sasuke said.

"Tell the council. See if I care. They're just that, the council. They don't run the shinobi. The only thing they can do is address civilian matters and make the Genin teams. They can't do anything and neither can you because obviously I can kill you with my kenjutsu." Naruto snapped. Sasuke dropped Naruto back on his feet and turned to Kakashi.

"Make him teach me! I am a part of the Uchiha, the most powerful clan in Konoha!" he yelled. Sakura decided to put in her two cents.

"Yeah Naruto-baka! You are obligated to teach him because he's powerful! Teach him now or I won't date you!"

"Who would want to go on a date with a screeching banshee like you?" Naruto asked. "Can we do our mission now? I would like to go home."

"Alright team," Kakashi said cheerily like the argument before didn't happen, "our mission today is to help set up for the Kyuubi Festival tonight." He sent Naruto a look that said sorry. Naruto sighed and glared at the ground. Kakashi turned around and started towards the village, his squad following him obediently even though they were Chunin already.

…

When Naruto got home, he collapsed on his bed. The day really tired him out. He reluctantly got up and turned on his radio. The song Boulevard of Broken Dreams was playing. He closed his eyes and let the lyrics carry him.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

If it weren't for his precious people, he would go insane. They helped him at some point in his life and they were his lifelines. The crap he put up with was ridiculous. He sighed as he collapsed back on his bed. He wanted to do something for them. He wanted to be there for them but what could he do? It was impossible to anything other than smile at them and buy them things but he felt that it wasn't enough.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Now, he was only a small remain of what he was born like. A shattered window. A precious soul put under too much. Underneath his mask of happiness and his mask of anger was a small five year old boy yearning for help, for acknowledgment, for _love._ The love a family.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

His lifelines could only do so much. They each had their own lives to live and he didn't want to be a burden. Sometimes he wanted to die, end it all but then he remembered that that's what _they_ wanted so he continued to live. To fight another day. To continue to be the person he's not.

.

.

.

.

_To be a broken angel._

**Twinkle: It was shorter than he wanted it to be but oh well. I got my point across. Please review.**


End file.
